


Snapshots of the SpiderBird

by TravelingHeart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Avengers - Freeform, Clint Barton's Farm, Clintasha - Freeform, Clintasha Week, F/M, Good times, clips in the life of clint and Natasha, clitashaweek every week, i think funny?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravelingHeart/pseuds/TravelingHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even when ships sink deep to the bottom of the sea, we always go down to them and bring things back up. We never let the memories of it die, but keep it alive and new. Look at the Titanic; fandom ships are the same way." Or, collections of Hawkeye and Black Widow snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Farm Life

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this read and please feel comfortable with giving me tips! God be with you!  
> -MFP

“I know I don't know everything about farming, but why are we keeping a cow around that isn't big enough to help produce? Why not sale or butcher it, even with its small size so it isn't taking and not giving?"  
"Oh, we are keeping a cow, Nat? I wasn't aware you were in this with me."  
"Shut up."  
He chuckled in response before quickly scooping another spoon full of his cereal. "Yeah, he wants to keep the cow around on the farm until she dies. He gotten attached to the runt, so it isn't for the sake of farming, but affection."  
"Until she dies?" She asks, her voice is flat but it came out more like she was pondering over his words to herself, folding her arms as she stares at him blankly.  
"YeP." He says, eating his cereal again. "So I told him tha..wait," his spoon only made it halfway to his mouth when his face wiped clear of emotion before snapping in horror. "Tasha, no. NO, it's his cow and he helps pay for the hay!"  
"S.H.I.E.L.D. pays you enough for you to buy your own hay, plus his!" She exclaims, releasing her arms to her sides.  
"That's not the principal of things, Natasha! I agreed I would let him pay for part of it, and he watches the animals for me when I'm away!"  
She comes closer and leans in, placing her hands on the wooden table and her voice is low when she replies. "He is being silly Clint, it's a cow. A cow. He isn't going to miss it, I'm sure I'm not."  
"Tasha," he begins, laying his spoon calmly back into his bowl of milk. "people got different tastes in pets, his is cows, mine is dogs and yours is cats; just let the guy have his fun."  
She's glaring into his eyes but doesn’t miss a beat to reply when he finishes. "I am not a cat person, Barton." She spats.  
One of his eyebrows lifts and he gives her a disbelieving face. "Yes, you are." He retorts. He noticed the extra time she spent in the barn the past few days they been here on break.  
She stares at him and he knows she is annoyed with him, so he isn't surprised when she pushes herself away from the table. He picks up his spoon once more and continue eating his breakfast. “don’t shot the calf” he calls out as she strides quickly and stiffly to the entrance door. “And cuddle with the orange stripy one for me will you? It’s my favorite.” She slams the door as she goes out but not without first making a clean shot at his cereal bowl with the taper candle that he kept on the small table by the door. The result was of the bowl sliding across and off the table, crashing to pieces and chunks of green glass on the wooden floor boards. Clint glanced at the milky mess before resigning from the chair to get the broom and dust pan.  
Knowing her well got him this all the time, but why his lucky green bowl? He sighed.  
He was going to need more cereal.


	2. In The Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sounded like a good plan at the time.

 

 

"I think we can all agree that this wasn't a good idea."

"We all agreed it wasn't when you suggested it."

"Nat, stop being sarcastic."

"Sorry, are you saying I'm being over the top about this?"

“Well it wasn’t like anyone else had a good idea.”

“‘Let’s hide in there’ you said. A closet, a nice, thick, walled in with steel and what happened? You closed the door all the way and got us locked in, Barton.”

“How was I to know people still has locks on their closets nowadays?”

“You wouldn’t.”

"Hey hey hey, we don't need two assassins going at each other's throats, okay?"

"You stay out of this, _Iron Mask_."

"Hey its not like I can’t help but overhear your conversation.”

“do you want to be on my Hit List?”

“You think you are the only one good at killing?"

“calm, calm, calm, breeze…”

"When I get done with the two of you, I will be “the only one” good at killing!"

“Uh, guys, can you please calm down? This isn’t helping my inner peace.”

“Threat! I’m feeling threaten! Captain, help me out here!”

"Enough! Hawkeye, Black Widow, Iron Man, this is childish!"

"What are you doing to do, Mr. America's favorite poster boy? Take us to one of America's great courts to settle this? Or maybe, have us ponder on all the greatest of America since its birth."

"That's the world's greatest country founding Fathers you are talking about, you- you, Soviet Union!"

“I would really dislike to be surrounded by dead bodies in such tight space but I can deal it.”

“G-guys, p-please stop getting angry…”

“Hey, this was between me and Natasha, you two stay out of this!”

“Shut up Barton, just because you can’t focus on more than one person to argue with, doesn’t mean I can’t!”

“I’m- I’m- getting…ANGRY! HULK MAD!”

“Crap! Guys, we just set off the Hulk!”

“There isn’t enough _room_ in here for the Hulk!”

“Well, it was nice knowing all of you, because we are going to get squished to death before he gets a chance to kill us.”

“AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!”

“This was a bad idea.”

“Shut-up, Barton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if it was confusing please! :) I hope you liked it! <3


	3. Time running Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you ALL for reading this, it means so much to me. I am so excited that this is even getting read and that I am doing this and sharing with others. Please let me know what you all are thinking and if you have any tips or thoughts on these shorts stories, I would greatly appreciate it. I hope you all have a good day and I will try to update soon, thanks!!  
> -MFP

"I got your back, just keep your eye on him Barton" Natasha stated calmly, but the pressure that they are under is still the unwavering focus in their minds. "You are too much to the left!" She cried suddenly.  
"I know how to aim, no need to tell me!" Clint growled at her, his brows pressing low against each other on his forehead as he tries to keep a strong grip with his sweating hands.  
A little more to the right ...  
"Pull back, pull back, you are too far!"  
"I'm trying to concentration here, Tasha!" He barked this time though he didn't mean to, he's nervous and her negative feedbacks is getting on his nerves though he listened and do as she directs.  
"6 seconds left to take target out!"  
He started panicking. "I thought I had 20!"  
"That was earlier!"  
"I almost got it!"  
"4 seconds!"  
"Man, I hate timers..."  
"Steady..now!" She urged and without a second thought, he presses the trigger, the noise around them fading to the distance in the background as they watched the metal struck their target.  
"I got him!"  
"Perfect Aim!"  
Natasha came excitingly around the corner as Clint quickly bent down and reached in under the small, scratched plastic flip to retrieve their prize; pulling out a small, purple plush elephant from the manchine, Clint held it out for Natasha to take. She took it, giving him a warm, small smile in return with him grinning big right back at her.  
"Now it's my turn," She says with eagerness.  
"The sickly looking seal you were eyeing a while ago?"  
"Seal." He replied nodding.


End file.
